Bears and Their Compatriots Part One: Ricky
by Kairne
Summary: Ricky, a 24 year-old gay bear, pursues the Sinnoh League and the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and possibly the coveted title of Mr. Cub as well. Prologue up, starts a little slow. Rated T for some suggestiveness, gay themes, and all the leather involved.
1. Prologue: Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although I do own several of the games. And I'll get to my other fic soon. I got hit by my personal Muse and was inspired to write this.

**Bears and Their Compatriots Part One: Ricky**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame  
aka Slash4life

**Prologue  
**Interview

Name's Richard. Just call me Ricky. I'm not sure why you wanted to interview _me_, of all the bears in this town. My track record is far from astounding. I was only runner-up Mr. Cub in Sinnoh, and I never even made it to the semifinals in the Sinnoh Bear Run Pokemon Tournament a few months back. I'm not especially talented or sexy; I'm just basic, average, boring…

So that's what you're going for? I guess that makes some sense. Go for the average ones, because the extreme cases just throw off statistics. _My_ stats? Well, it would be a simple thing to look it up in the system. I'm registered through The Igloo bar here in town, as I'm sure you're well aware. For the record? Ok, well I'm 24 years old, 6 foot 2, about 280 lbs. Identify as a cub. Stop snickering, I can be a cub no matter my height. Anyway, I have a pretty broad build. Broad shoulders, wide hips. Bronze hair, and it grows everywhere. Trimmed down to a goatee right now, because I have a contest in a little while. Which, by the way, I have to get to pretty soon, so please, let's hurry. And my occupation? I work freelance, repairing buildings and ships. It's good to have a job that lets tou work with your hands, you know? Devil's plaything and all…

I register for bear events through The Igloo, as I stated before. The one in Snowpoint? Well, I haven't heard of any other bear bar called The Igloo. An igloo would be quite an oddity in a rainy town like Pastoria, or a hot one like Sunnyshore. Although I hear Voltage is a great place, great atmosphere. I hold a contest pass for several regions. I just renewed my pass for Sinnoh, as well as registered for the Sinnoh league. I'm a little behind, but I think I can manage. I hope to enter both the League Championships and Grand Festival. I have to get back to battling. It's been far too long…

My boyfriend? Well, he understands why I have to do it. He has but a Poochyena and a Buizel, and doesn't really battle with them so much as play with them, but he gets it. You meant his stats? Oh, well he's about 5 foot 7, slim build. Not really sure how much he weighs, but I'm sure he's about 170 pounds. Of course I don't ask him! Wolves tend to be very sensitive about the topic of weight. His hair is dark brown, and I love it. He only grows a slight beard, no moustache. Nice fur, trimmed short so I can still see the muscle tone on his chest. Yes, I do feel loved. He owns The Igloo Dance Club, an addition to the bar in Snowpoint. It's where the bears who also like to be queens hang out. Britney, Gaga, all the pop that no one will remember in five years. I've at least convinced him to play some Bowie and some Kendall, although I'm sure it's primarily because he likes the rather explicit way I dance to them. And then we cut to a bedroom scene, but I'll stop there. Suffice it to say, he loves my moves.

My favorite Pokemon? I guess I'm about to risk sounding like a stereotype here when I say it's my Ursaring, Gabriel. I got him as a Teddyursa when I was 8. I have always been obsessed with bears (as in the animal), and my parents picked up on that. I realized I had a passion for the gay variety of bear in my mid teens, when I realized I was gay. I came out to my father later that year, and he nearly killed me. Seriously, he nearly beat me to death. Just as I was about to black out, I saw Gabriel start to evolve. I woke up later in the emergency room, where I found out exactly what happened: Gabriel fought my father off, without hurting him (although I wouldn't have cared less if he did), gently picked me up, and ran to the ER with me in his arms. But that's another story.

Is that all the info you need? Good, because I'm late for my Contest. Here's my PokeGear number, call me if you need any more information, and thank you. Now I've gotta fly.


	2. One: Back Into the Circuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Furthermore, and I should have said this in my first chapter, if you are opposed to homosexuality, you may not want to read this fic, as homosexuality is a major theme in this fic. Thank you.

To my reviewer (as in singular. Come on, people!):  
ThunderRiver411: Thank you for reading. I will get around to reading your fic, most likely after I write this chapter. I'm curious to see how a fic with a K+ rating will hold the interest of a dirty old (well, 17 anyway) bear like myself, but the description sounds wonderful, and I look forward to reading it.

**Bears and Their Compatriots Part One: Ricky**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame  
aka Slash4life

**Chapter One:  
**Back Into the Circuit

"And now, here's our own hometown hero, contestant #31, Ricky!" How I had missed all this. The cheers, the applause. Every bear, otter, wolf, and chaser fixated on my Contest attire, barely within the dress code parameters for Contests. Leather vest, leather fingerless biker gloves, leather boots, leather chaps, black jeans, and biker specs instead of my regular prescription nerd glasses. Add in my short hair and goatee, and I was definitely a very sexy piece of meat. I flipped through my mp3 to some Bad Religion (Broken gets me in the zone) and sent out a crowd favorite.

"Elaxandor, offensive stance, go!" The small, blue elephant Pokemon emerged from the beam of light, flip in the air once, and landed on the balls of his feet

***************

Pokemon Profile: Elaxandor the Phanpy  
Elaxandor was the second Pokemon I obtained. I caught him shortly after I left home. He's rather odd for a member of his species, as he is able to swim, almost as well as he can run. As Gabriel was fully evolved, and Elax was young when I first got him, he idolizes Gabe; but at times, I think it runs deeper than that. Gabe's oblivious to it. I don't use Elax as much as my other Pokemon, mainly due to the fact that it's always cold in Snowpoint, and Ground-types hate the cold. He's still powerful, and should not be underestimated. His Contest attire consists of a small leather vest, much like mine own. He loves it, and so does the crowd. He's a leather bear at heart.

***************

"Rock Tomb, go!" Elax stomped and a mound of rocky earth rose at the center of the ring. "Again!" The mound rose higher. "Now shoot a Water Gun through the rock!" He shot the stream of water steadily through the stone, making a hole larger than himself. "Rollout!" He curled into a ball and rolled into the hole, then rolled around in the hole, gaining speed. "Ice Shard!" He sent out shards of ice everywhere. The audience oohed and aahed. 9. 9. 8. A little rusty, but at least that almost guarantees me a slot in the semi-finals. "Rest up, Elaxandor," I said, recalling him. "You did me proud." Now I just had to decide who to use in the semi-finals. Most likely Gabriel, but I wasn't too sure yet. I needed to see whom made it to the semi-finals, and go from there. After our commercial break.

***

***

***

********

********

********

********

Who's that Pokemon?  
It's Missingno.!

Semi-finals. The top eight scorers from the appeals duke it out in three rounds in single-elimination battle. I took a look at my competition; my first one was a young man, a twink by the look of him. I sent out Janice to get her expert opinion.

***************

Pokemon Profile: Janice the Snorunt  
I've had Janice for a while. She's a great gal. She has a built-in gaydar and I trust her judgment completely. She led me to meet my boyfriend, and stops Elax's advances before he crosses the line. She's completely pro-gay, and she can't bear to fight a gay guy.

***************

"What do you think, girl?" I asked her. "What team does he play for?" She looked at his picture, then back at me. Her eyes told all. TWINK!

Definitely can't use Janice. She won't like that. He had used a Golbat in the appeals. Heat Wave and Air Cutter combo, if I do recall. He's resourceful, and has Pokemon that know moves that most don't expect. I'll have to keep on my toes with him. Gabe's the way to go.

*****

"And here's the first battle of the first round of semi-finals! In one corner, we have a local, Ricky! In the other, we have a guest to our fair town. Everyone give a warm welcome to Brucey!" the announcer exclaimed. Applause, cheers, and all the other general crowd noises sounded as I stepped into the arena. Elaxandor followed a pace or so behind me. He loves to watch Gabe in action. And with good reason; that bumbling oaf of a bear can somehow be damn graceful in battle. "Intimidation stance, Gabriel! Go!" I shouted as he appeared out of the stream of red light. A Luxury Ball (only the best for my best you know) and landed heavily in the center of the ring, glaring daggers into Brucey's eyes.\

***************

Pokemon Profile: Gabriel the Ursaring  
My first ever Pokemon, which I received upon the occasion of my eighth birthday. He wears, both as contest attire AND casually, a spiked leather collar and a leather vest. OK, I like to spoil my bears. I have a fair amount of money, and I made the outfits by hand myself. They love it. Gabe's vest is my favorite by far. It has a bear flag patch on the left-hand breast area, the interlocking Mars insignias on the right. Gabe's always the one I rely upon in a tough battle or Contest, and today's no exception.

***************

I needed a little stronger juju for this round, I decided. I flipped to some Metallica. As the legendary intro to Master of Puppets started, I heard my opponent say something I couldn't believe.

"I forfeit!" he announced. "I'm no match for either of these bears!"

"Come on Brucey. Put on a show," I reasoned. "It's what they came here to see."

"Can't do it, Ricky baby. I'll be too… distracted to concentrate on the battle."

"Don't let a little thing like that get in the way," I said.

"Sorry, love. My call, not yours," he said. "I give up!" he shouted.

"Well, it seems that Brucey has given up. So, by default, Ricky moves on," said the announcer, slightly confused.

"Not even really a win," I grumbled, walking offstage.

*****

The next battle was easy. My (female, this time) opponent's Geodude showed the entire audience how the classic "one-move fail" goes by Exploding out of fear as Gabe put up a Protect, shielding him from any and all harm. And then there were two.

"And in the final round, it's Leather Ricky and his Ursaring, named Gabriel, against Beginner's Luck Larry and his Vulpix, aptly named Foxy. And let's begin!"

"Gabe, Intimidation stance, go," I said, bored by now. He landed in the middle of the ring, small children cried, yadda yadda.

"Go Foxy!" my youthful opponent said, pumped. _Must be his Contest debut,_ I thought. _Those were the days_. "Show him your Energy Ball!"

"Take the Ball, send him back a Focus Blast!" The green energy ball struck Gabe right in the chest. He then concentrated a Ball of his own energy in that precise spot ond shot it back at the small fire fox. Gabe's points dropped slightly.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Foxy couldn't get completely out of the way quick enough, causing her to both take damage (Foxy's points lower) and mis-aim her Flamethrower, missing Gabe completely (her points drop again).

"Get up girl, and use Take Down!"

"Simple physics, Gabe. Use seismic toss at just the right moment." As the small red fox leapt for my beloved bear, Gabe grabbed her mid-air, spun with her, and threw her forcefully. She sailed ever so gracefully into the wall, and lost consciousness.

"Foxy can no longer battle. Ricky and Gabriel win!"

I recalled Gabe and Elax and walked up to Larry. "Good show, kid. You'll make a great coordinator," I said, offering my hand.

He took it and shook it. "Thanks, sir," he said.

"Please, call me Rick," I said, as the judge walked up to me with the ribbon in hand. Ice blue, of course.

*****

"OK, Micah, I just need to change and then I'll go-" I started as I walked into our room.

"I don't think so, baby," my boyfriend said, clad only in his favorite leather vest (_only_ in his vest), cutting me off. "You're wearing your Contest. gear, and you know _exactly _what that does to me. You're not leaving yet, soldier." As he said this, he began kissing my neck and playing with my zipper. For the record, my vest is open-chested, no zipper or buttons to be found.

"I really gotta-" I stopped short. He pulled me to the bed by my lower handle. I couldn't deny him now. I let him have his way. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Does this push the "T" limit a little?


	3. Two: WarmUp

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, y'all know the drill

To my reviewer:  
YukikoLovesSenpaiFangirl: glad I could re-interest you in the fandom. And You may want to check Serebii or Bulbapedia if you encounter references to Pokemon, items, locations, and/or moves you are unfamiliar with.

A/N: Everyone who reads this, please note that December is AIDS month. Please light a candle daily, either in physically, on .org, or both. I have done either or both every day this month so far, for my late uncle.

**Bears and Their Compatriots Part One: Ricky**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame  
aka Slash4life

**Chapter Two:  
**Warm-Up

I rose with the sun, Micah still asleep in my arms. I got up, careful to not wake him, and set out the clothes I would wear. I stripped down, and took a shower. It had been a really hot, sweaty night. And that's when it started getting _really_ fun.

I washed carefully, and thoroughly (some areas more so than others). No telling when I'd next get the opportunity to take a proper shower. After I was clean and refreshed, I grabbed last night's outfit and put it in my "leather basket" so Micah would get it dry-cleaned. It most definitely was not machine washable. I put on the underclothes, tan jeans, grey shirt, leather jacket and boots I had set out earlier. I put on my glasses, and, after wiping them off, put my biker shades in their case in my pack. I then checked to see if I had everything packed: a spare pair of jeans (black), a spare shirt (mahogany), sneakers (charcoal), underclothes (you'll just have to find out the color of those yourself), a vest and chaps for my Contest attire, a fifth of whiskey (would you believe me if I said it was for medical purposes?), beach clothes (meaning a red speedo that very graciously leaves absolutely nothing up to imagination), my portable music player and plenty of batteries for it, spare headphones, a hunting knife, cooking supplies(pot, pan, lighters, silverware, bowl, etc.), candles for mood and ceremony, a small spice collection (because most shops don't carry wasabi, curry powder, cinnamon, rosemary, sage, and cumin), my special "lonely kit," and let's just stop there, yes?

Anyway, it looks like I'm all packed. I've got a billfold (leather) full of money, a PokeGear on my wrist, and the world is my sandbox. I left a quick note for Micah before I took my leave.

"Micah, I've gotta go now. I started the coffee so it'll be ready when you wake. Eggs are in the fridge, and there's plenty of my seasoning blend in the pantry for them. Please remember that I love you. And if you get lonely, remember that we _do _have those extra channels you wanted so much, and your emergency kit is in the night stand. Speaking of night stands, I would be greatly obliged if you didn't have any.  
Love,  
Ricky"

I kissed his lips, slipped out of the house, and walked to the Pokemon Center, looking for someone to get my adrenaline pumping in preparation of my Gym match later. Even this early, the Center was buzzing with activity. I saw a pretty, young gal and walked right up to her. Probably in her early 20's. "You," I said in a commanding tone. "And me. Arena. Now." As I said each, I gestured to them.

She just laughed. "What makes you think you're man enough to take me?" she inquired flirtingly. _Here we go again,_ I thought.

"Honey, I'm more man that you have encountered, and more man than you could ever handle," I retorted. If banter she desired, banter would be granted.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, inches away from my face. Women! They just can't get enough of me!

"Three on three?" I asked.

"Let's keep it at two. Even with two, there are many… exciting options," she said, walking to her end of the arena. "If you catch my drift," she added. "Go, Elecman!" she shouted, releasing the young thunderplug from it's ball. "Kiiid!" quoth he.

"Eko, defensive stance!" The young Whismur popped out of his Premier Ball, and landed on with balls of his feet, right foot half a step in front of his left.

*****

Pokemon Profile: Eko the Whismur  
The newest and youngest member of my four. He is quite naïve at times and ends up in all kinds of compromising situations (for the other two males on my team, that would be a good thing, but not for him). He got hit by a guy riding a bike, accidentally broke thin ice under him, falling into very, very cold water, and the most recent episode was just a few days ago. He somehow got hooked up to my bass amplifier. Worse yet, he tried to escape by using a Water Pulse, and the power was on. Do the math. This is his first battle since.

*****

"Elecman, send a Thunderbolt his way!" she shouted.

"Counter it with a Shadow Ball!" I said. "By the way," I said, addressing my opponent, "I'm Ricky."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," she said apathetically as her Elekid sent the beam of electricity at Eko, who was charging his sphere of Ghost energy. He launched it, and it collided with the Thunderbolt not a meter away from his face. Somehow, this caused an explosion. Eko took the worst of it, but Elecman got hit by some shock waves as well.

"Good one. Now use a Hyper Voice!"

"Thunderpunch!" She was way too into this.

The small, strip`ed one charged up energy in his arm and jumped at Eko, as Eko sent out a massive sound wave that not only knocked the plug back, but caused him to hit himself with his electrically-charged fist.

"Use a Brick Break!"

"Another Hyper Voice, Eko!"

Eko sent out another wave of sound. This time, however, Elecman had learned. He jumped over the Hyper Voice and used his descent to make his attack more powerful. His hand came down on the top of Eko's head and Eko slumped to the ground, unconscious…


End file.
